eitcplayersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:John Breasly
Welcome Hi, welcome to EITC players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:John Breasly page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Edgar Wildrat (Talk) 21:11, April 29, 2011 Tell The Admin's on potco to unbanned me... I HOPE U GET THIS Hi john its john mac and please get those admins to unbaned me.!!!!!!!! thatsssss alll I need. Ill be on the minute the game goes on dang i rly hate bartor i did nothing wrong, and I never even got a warning ._. :( No fair i wanna give him a piece of my crapping brain xD Sweden. Alright for the russian war, I give u contrrol of sweden if u need it while im gone. But i want land, etc. Listen....... King George... I want to tell you that none of what Robert McRoberts says/said is/was true. I say things when I am mad and I got mad because I did not expect a disown........ I am VERY sorry for the fighting, I had a mental bolck and realized I would have become King if Edgar did/does not have kids. I forgot all about that so I got a little stubborn. I am VERY sorry for what I have done to interfere with the Royal Family, but I ask of you to take me back as your son. I was very grateful that I even HAD a family and I did not realize what good I had..... King George II, I hope you can find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me and take me back. Robert lied about EVERYTHING and Edgar lied saying he saw me and I tried to kill him. Thank you. Sig not activated, so if you could, active my sig that I have on the POTCO players wiki and transfer it on to here. 01:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you ten-fold. I know you have your spies, and I have no problem with that. Just tell the POTCO players wiki that you have re-owned me and you son/grandson. Also, activate my sig, please. The one I have from POTCO players. 01:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Sig? Hello, could you make me a sig that says in Black Italic, Lord William Yellobones of England? Edgar asked me to be his Son so I said yes, so I am basicly the Prince of England and would like a sig for it such as what I put up there. I would like it on this wiki, and the POTCO players wiki, thanks. 04:03, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Dear John..... Could you please tell them to give me a Platinum membership for the EITC Unity Dinner? I AM your Grandson.... I AM Edgar's Son, so I think I should have it. Thank you! 18:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) NOTE: Please activate sig from POTCO Player Wiki on to here. Testing... Testing, testing, 1 2 3. Lord William Yellowbones of the EITC 18:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, wait...... Could you make it say in White Italic Lord William Yellowbones of England? Could you....? Hello, again. I was wondering if you could make my sig for this wiki White Italics and says Lord William Yellowbones of England. Thank! Lord William Yellowbones of England 19:36, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, never mind..... Lol. Oh, I see that you did it..... Thank you! Lol. Lord William Yellowbones of England 19:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Could you....? Could you make a page on POTCOS player and tell them I am restored as your Grandson and that I am Edgar's Son? People think I can not do anything just because of that disown situation. Please, deal with this for my sake. Lord William Yellowbones of England 20:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Just to tell you.... A: Matthew Blastshot is lying. I did none of those things, nor did Samuel do them/tell me to do them. B:WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE ME PAY FOR SAYING I AM SORRY!?!?!? C:Edgar really would not let anything happn to me. Lastly, D:Tell Matthew that Edgar is giving the throne to me. :P Lord William Yellowbones of England 20:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Platinum....? Hello. For the Viceroyalty State Co. Dinner, could you ask to make me under Platinum? Also, if I am not Platinum under the EITC Unity Dinner, please, ask to make me Platinum. Thank you, once again! Lord William Yellowbones of England 23:02, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Not that Matthew.... I meant Matthew Blastshot and Robert McRoberts. I did not mean Matthew Darkskull. Lord William Yellowbones of England 23:05, June 1, 2011 (UTC) HE WHAT!?!? King George II, I would like it if John Warsmythe is fired. When you put me down for Platinum, he changed it and put "Request Down to Gold" and in the comments he put "I need William Yellowbones off from Platinum and William Brawlmartin replacing him". Please take action and make him leave my Platinum and change it BACK to Platinum. Thank you. Lord William Yellowbones of England 01:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, I was.... I was already seated next to you and under Platinum and John took it down. Please tell him to put it back up. Lord William Yellowbones of England 01:37, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Wait.... Why did you give me a strike when I did nothing??? Lord William Yellowbones of England 01:37, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Omg..... Was it Edgar? Do you think Edgar did it? Usman? John does not even come on this wiki anymore. I do not think so. If you could, please like, ask around, I guess. It really is not fair to be givin' a strike if you did not do anything. Lord William Yellowbones of England 01:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) So it WAS him.... Interesting.... Thank you. Lord William Yellowbones of England 01:45, June 2, 2011 (UTC) OKay, anyways.... Could you fix/tell John to put me back as Platinum? Thank you. Lord William Yellowbones of England 01:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) OMG, JOHN WARSMYTHE!! Ome, he moved me from Platinum to Gold! Please, take action! Make/suggest him to put me back, please. Lord William Yellowbones of England 01:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I already HAD Platinum.. I had Platinum and he took it away for no reason! When I yelled, he said in 2 hours he would give it. It has been 2 hours, he gave it and took it away for no reason! Lord William Yellowbones of England 01:54, June 2, 2011 (UTC) John.... King John.... I just had my forehead cut open and it really hurts..... John Warsmythe is causing it to hut... ALOT! Do not you think future King ( after Edgar ) should have Platinum? You ARE the King.... I ask from the bottom of my heart.... Please right his wrongs. 01:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Wow.... Samuel kicked John Warsmythe and John blames me so John got mad at me and so he booted me of the guest list. You are my Granfather AND the KING and you did not do ANYTHING about it? I forgive you.... But I was put on there specially.... The Grandson of the King should be on there AND Platinum. I will not argue anymore because I know where it will get me.... Lord William Yellowbones of England 02:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC) No...... Just one thing to say....... I am not coming to the EITC Unity Dinner. This has nothing to do with Gold/Platinum. People do not respect me, they never will. I am not coming. Sincerily, Lord William Yellowbones of England 17:25, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I just want to tell you.... Hello. On my page in on the POTCO Players Wiki, under my comments, the wiki contributer is saying he wants to form an army with me and overthrow you..... -_- I do not want to because I will simply become king after Edgar. I de-friended him for being too much of a drama king and he was annoying me. So, please note he IS lying and just let it go. Sincerely, Lord William Yellowbones of England 23:20, June 4, 2011 (UTC) An Act of Trechery Deeds........... Grandfather, his majesty the King, Benjamin MacMorgan has an army to over throw you. He wants me to lead it, but I know you have said I will become king ( that is if you DO choose Edgar ) I would like you to deal with Benjamin. I have tried telling him I will not betray you, nor lead an army to over throw you. Sincerely, Lord William Yellowbones of England 22:58, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You are welcome. By the way.... You are very welcome. By the way, do you see that the signatures are gone? They do not appear on my screen, yet I can still click on them.... Weird. Yes, I just thought if a man has an army, and the man wants the KING'S grandson, I think he should know. Sincerely, Lord William Yellowbones of England 23:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Could you....? Hello again! On the Potcoplayers.wikia, could you put the sig I have on THIS wiki, on THAT wiki? Thanks. Sincerely, Lord William Yellowbones of England 23:28, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Royal Family John, again, mental block. :D I told Edgar I had it again, and he just said if I leave, I do not join back. So, I joined back. :D PAPPY!!!!! Got to fix sig.